


The sage of six alternate paths

by Drasamoth



Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto, d-gray man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gender Bender, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasamoth/pseuds/Drasamoth
Summary: The land of fiore hides a village hidden in leaves and a council of eight hailing from six lands. However when a dimension hopping Dr accidently forces three of the council into a dimensional fissure. hyjinx insue and bonds are formed and tested. Can they survive? will they want to? and who is the puppet master pulling the strings from behind the curtian?(Disclamer. I dont own fullmetal alchemist, fairy tail, naruto, bleach, D-Grayman,)





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought in the comments your support is always appreciated and please let me know if you want more.

Somewhere deep in the heart of Fiore resides the village hidden in the leaves. The hidden villages are protected by the ninja of each village and ruled by the Hokage, the strongest warrior in the whole village and the only one worthy of the people’s trust. However, in this time of peace there is trouble brewing and the council of eight has been summoned. This council consists of the eight most powerful beings in all the six realms who are currently meeting underneath the Hokage’s tower. The council consists of Uzumaki Uzu (the current Hokage, married to Hatake Kakashi, power level 9/10, Age: 19, Race: Demon) a tall blonde with vermillion eyes and hair split in to twin tails. Hatake Kakashi (married to Uzumaki Uzu, power level 6/10, Age: 27, Race: half-demon) a tall well-toned man with gravity defying hair and a mask covering half of his face while his forehead protector covers one eye (also a pervert). Edeline Elric (sister to Alphonse, power level 5/10, Age: 21, Race: Alchemist) a short golden eyed golden-haired girl with a steel automail right arm and left leg. Alphonse Elric (brother to Edeline, power level 6/10, Age: irrelevant, Race: soul bound to armour) Alphonse is a tall six-foot six suit of armour thanks to his sister giving up her right arm and left leg to save his soul. Natsumi Dragneel (daughter of Igneel, power level 7/10, Age: irrelevant, Race: demon) a pink haired immortal from the book of Zeref raised by the king of the fire dragons Igneel. Ryo Kasai an assassin shrouded in mystery (power level: unknown Age: unknown, Race: human female). Ichigo Kurosaki (power level: 6/10 Age: unknown, Race: Shinigami female). Allen Walker (power level: 4/10, Age: 14, Race: exorcist). The council had just finished discussing who they believed the current threat was when the room began to shift and bend as if reality itself was moving while staying still. Suddenly Alphonse began to go translucent and fade out of existence its self, “Sister! Help me!” Alphonse cried as his world started to disappear before his very soul. “Uzu what is happening I thought you said this vault was secure” asked Ichigo before she began to disappear as well, unbeknownst to anyone Ryo was slowly fading out as well. After several moments of eerie silence, the room exploded into shout of shock and outrage, they were the council of eight the strongest, smartest, most powerful beings in the known universe and here they were unable to stop three of their own from disappearing before their very eyes. “what the hell just happened” asked Natsumi “I have no idea, but I want to know where my brother is!” yelled Edeline “wait guys where did Ryo go?” asked Kakashi “Great now we’ve lost our mute assassin as well” sighed Uzu. But then a brilliant flash of light went of creating a sound equivalent to the heavens crying out in pain and just as suddenly as it had all started, it was over and the room was once again plunged into silence until a small Fae like being tilted his top hat to them and said “Hello my name is Mr.E and it appears that I’ve displaced your very timeline and knocked several of your friends into a rogue universe ”. The room was still for a moment before the Fae now known as Mr.E stated “I can open a portal for you to retrieve your friends but I can’t bring you back you will have to find my alternate self for the return trip” the remaining warriors considered his words before Natsumi asked “why should we trust you?” at this Mr.E said “You shouldn’t, in a universe were everything has two sides the only one you can trust is yourself and even then be careful you never know who you will run into”. Uzu looked at Kakashi before stating “we accept your offer on one condition!” “which is?” asked Mr. E “you travel to the land of Sunagakure and inform my little brother that I need him to look out for the village while I’m gone” “very well Lady Hokage” said Mr.E. Suddenly a massive swirling vortex opened before them. As the five remaining members of the council ventured forth no one noticed the dark figure lurking in the shadows of the meeting hall, as the vortex began to close a black raven with a glowing red eye and dark blue crest flew through the last gap before it sealed Mr.E saw the bird enter and could only manage two words before the vortex closed of trapping the council with the mysterious creature “OH S**T”.

 

Let me know what you guys thought in the comments your support is always appreciated and please let me know if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2: New world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone who still reads my stuff I'm planning to update this but writers block and a lack of ideas is slowing it. If you have any ideas no matter how small please let me know.

Chapter update in progress


End file.
